Secrets
by lieutenant-taijiya
Summary: Isshin's resolve is tested as he makes a decision that could alter his life forever. How do I tell him? Will he hate me? Please read and review. oneshot.


Author's Note: Hello All. I'm writing a collaboration fic with Hitsu-taichou and the first chapter is on her profile. Please check it out. It is a Byakuya/ Hisana fic. The title is Destiny.

I have been contemplating this for a while. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Secrets

"I have to tell him," Isshin said to his long time best friend.

"I completely agree," replied the green hat wearing shop keeper.

Yoruichi just nodded her head in agreement.

The three friends were seated around the table in Urahara's shop. Trying to agree on the best way to explain to Ichigo that his father was a shinigami and a former captain at that.

"Maybe now's not the best time," Isshin stated sounding uncertain.

"Well he knows what shinigami are and he's already been to Soul Society. He fought some of them and made it back alright after saving Kuchiki-san. I think he can handle it," Urahara answered confidently.

Yoruichi, deciding that now was the best time to add her opinion, spoke up, "Isshin, He will probably be angry, but I'm sure, over time, he will come to understand why you chose to keep this from him."

At the mention of his son's anger Isshin couldn't help but get a mental picture of his son with sparks shooting out of his eyes. This brought a smile to his face.

He had never wanted any of his children to find out about his past life, and he especially never wanted them to experience that world first hand. However, he had come to understand that Ichigo's fate wasn't something he had control of.

His son had made some hard choices and Isshin couldn't be prouder. He just wished that he could have spared his son some of the pain he had experienced. It had been hard for Isshin to let him go to Soul Society to save Rukia, knowing what he knew about the people and their regulations residing there, but Ichigo was a grown man. He had kept his knowledge and opinions to himself and let him go. Not entirely sure that he could have stopped him anyway.

It had almost ripped him in two when he realized that Ichigo had went to the Vizard for help mastering the hollow inside of him. It had occurred to him that it should be himself teaching his son how to be a shinigami and how to master the evil residing within him. But he had stilled his tongue and said nothing. He wasn't ready to show his son the deception he had kept secret. He wasn't ready to reenter that world.

Fearing that Ichigo was destined to face an opponent all of Soul Society couldn't destroy he had vowed to himself that when his son returned he would tell him the truth. It was in that moment that he wondered if Masaki would agree with him.

She had never judged him for his actions as a shinigami. Nor the things he had taken part in. She had loved him for who he had become and not the person he had been. She had saved him, and given him three beautiful children. As the picture of his beloved entered his mind, he could hear exactly what she would say.

"Isshin, my love, you should have told him long ago. When he first started seeing spirits. A part of you knew that this day would come. You have held it back for as long as you can, but you can't deny that our little boy has become a man. He deserves to know the truth. He will still love you."

Isshin sighed as he sipped his cooling tea. It seams that his own fate had caught up with him. He agreed that it was time to tell his son the truth, but just how was he supposed to do it. Especially without his son's anger destroying the entire town. As this new worry found itself at the forefront of his mind he let out an even louder sigh.

"What are you worrying about now, my friend," Yoruichi asked.

"What if he gets angry and blows up the shop?"

As always Urahara had a ready answer, "Before he gets here I will have Tessai put a barrier around the room. It will protect the shop and everything outside."

Sometime's, Isshin couldn't help but want to smack his longtime friend. He always had an answer, even if he didn't always share it. Knowing how capable Tessai was didn't stop his reply, "That's great, but what about the people still in the room?"

Just as expected his friends face broke out in a grin as he replied, "Don't worry, Isshin-san. We will protect you."

Isshin just rolled his eyes and stood to leave.

"Urahara-san, I am fully capable of protecting myself," and with that one last parting shot Isshin grinned broadly as he let his reiatsu leak out.

Having walked out the door he missed the knowing smirks on his friend's faces.

* * *

"Karin-chan, have you noticed that dad has been acting a little off?"

Karin glanced up from her magazine to gaze at her sister as she replied, "There's no telling what's going on with him. Just enjoy the quiet, Yuzu."

"But yesterday I baked him some cookies and he didn't even eat one. He just sat at the table and stared at the poster of mom."

Karin wasn't sure what was wrong with their father, but she thought it might have something to do with their brother. She had noticed that for the last couple of days it seemed as if their father had been avoiding his only son. Their house had been quiet for the first time she can remember. It was eerie. It was almost like Isshin was in a trance. He just walked around the house like he was worrying about something.

Realizing that she had not yet relied to her sister's earlier comment and not wanting her worry to increase she replied, "I'm sure it's just another attempt at getting more attention. It will pass. Don't worry about it Yuzu.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure what was going on with his father, but he knew something was bothering him. He hadn't had one of his father's annoying wakeup calls in four days. Nor had his father tried to instigate a fight with him under the pretences of making sure he was prepared.

He couldn't help but think that it was laughable really. His dad trying to prepare him with ambushes. After everyone he had fought. Everything he had done.

For the first two days Ichigo had just enjoyed the silent house as his father just sat and gazed at the picture of his beloved mother on the wall. Like he would give anything to just be able to talk to her about what was on his mind. However, as it continued, Ichigo started to worry about the wellbeing of his father.

He hadn't seen his father this distracted in a very long time. Ichigo didn't know what would make his father act this way.

At six o'clock the next evening, Ichigo received a summons from Urahara Kisuke. Ichigo assumed that it involved the upcoming war and informed Rukia of the summons.

As they made their way toward the shop Ichigo broke the silence that had formed between them, "I wonder what news he's received."

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's important," replied the diminutive shinigami.

"It sure as hell better be," Ichigo stated, "I was trying to do my homework."

It was the last thing that was said before they entered the shop.

* * *

Isshin knew that he was doing what needed to be done, but it didn't stop his stomach from twisting in knots. He feared that his son would hate him for keeping this information from him. It was one of the reason's he hadn't told him before now.

After the death of Masaki, his children had been the only thing he had had to live for. They were his life. Even though Ichigo was now a man it wouldn't change how he felt.

Isshin let out a soft sigh and realized he had been doing it a lot lately as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Ichigo would be there any minute, and Isshin was sure that Rukia-san would be with him.

Hearing her unusually serious friend sigh for the third time that day Yoruichi offered one last piece of advice, "Isshin-kun. With everything he has learned and witnessed in this short time I'm sure he will understand eventually. Give him some credit. Yes he will be angry, but the town is protected and his anger over things like this never lasts long. Stop worrying."

By the end of her speech he could hear her annoyance seep through. He hated that it had come to this, but it couldn't be helped. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Feeling his son's familiar reiatsu nearing the shop he stated, "Okay, lets just do this."

He watched as his son entered the shop and looked around before stepping aside and allowing Rukia to enter, and he couldn't help but smile at his son's protectiveness for the woman he didn't yet know he loved. However that smile was wiped off his face as his son's eyes found him and he saw the question there.

Isshin was surprised that Ichigo didn't immediately demand to know what was going on, instead he just seated himself between Kisuke and Rukia, across from his father. For thirty full seconds their was nothing but silence as Ichigo and Isshin looked at each other and Rukia gazed back and forth between the two.

Finally ready to break the silence, Isshin watched as his son closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and asked "Would someone like to explain why my dad is here?"

In the span of a second Isshin saw that his son was exhausted. Not physically tired exactly, but weary, and regretted that he would add to it. With a deep breath he answered Ichigo, "Well, it would be easier to show you than tell you."

He then looked over to Kisuke and braced himself as his soul left his gigai for only the second time in twenty years. He felt the excitement of his Zanpakuto and a small flair of his reiatsu, but ignored it as he looked back to his son. He immediately recognized the expression of surprise Ichigo was wearing.

Not wanting to draw this out any longer than it had to be, Isshin stated in all seriousness, "I am a shinigami."

"Ahhhh. Here it comes." he thought as he felt Ichigo's immense reiatsu flare up. But he was completely unprepared for what Ichigo did next. He could do nothing but watch as he felt Ichigo's violent reiatsu dissipate.

To the shock of the four other shinigami in the room, Ichigo sat back down, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and took a deep breath. His reply completely floored them all, "I know."

Without preamble Isshin began his explanation, "I know that your angry, but I didn't tell you for your own good. I didn't want…."

At that point his orange haired son's words caught up with him, "What do you mean, you know. You couldn't possibly know."

The smirk Isshin saw on his son's face told him that he was indeed telling the truth. Isshin looked to his friend and stated, "Kisuke I thought we had an agreement."

As he looked from the shop keeper to Yoruichi he realized that they were just as shocked as he was. This was supported when Urahara answered, "I didn't tell him Isshin-san."

And confirmed when Yoruichi shook her head.

He just looked at the only other person in the room that might have given his son this precious information, though he didn't see how. She was to young to have been in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads when he was still there. He saw that she was staring at Ichigo as if she was trying to figure something out, but as she felt his gaze she looked toward him and stated quietly, "Kurosaki-san, I would have told him had I known, but I never knew."

Isshin knew that what she had said was the truth, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how his son could have come by this information. He had worked so hard to ensure that none of his children would ever know.

He couldn't help it, he had to know, "How did you find out?"

After a long pause Ichigo replied, "It would serve you right if I didn't tell you, and left you to wonder."

Isshin didn't say anything. He just waited to see if his son would assuage his curiosity. His hard won patience was rewarded when Ichigo continued, "Did it never occur to you that I would wonder why I am the way I am? Why Karin can see spirits? Why Yuzu could feel them if not see them? Did you think that I wouldn't realize that my family was different than others?"

When Ichigo paused, Isshin realized that, stupidly, he had.

"In Soul Society after everything was settled I wanted to know how exactly shinigami got their powers. Ukitake-san offered to let me use the library. Did you know that in the library there is a list of every shinigami going back for hundreds of years?"

Isshin didn't know what to say. This was not turning out how he had expected. He was surprised to say the least, but he also felt pride at his son's intelligence and resolve. He just sat there for a minute to gather his thoughts.

"I didn't know you went to the library," Rukia stated softly.

Isshin watched as Ichigo turned his attention on the petite shinigami and replied, "You were resting and I didn't want to bother you."

Rukia just nodded with question's in her eyes and Isshin knew that they would talk further in private.

Ichigo stood and stretched and turned to leave as Rukia rose with him. Isshin couldn't believe that this was it. He had spent so much time worrying about his son's reaction, and his son was just going to walk off. Isshin was going to let him, but first he had to know the answer to one last question, "Why did you never confront me?

Ichigo stopped and turned his gaze back toward his father, "I figured you had your reason's."

Isshin couldn't believe the maturity of that statement. At some point his son had grown up right in front of his eyes.

That image was almost shattered as Ichigo continued, "Don't worry, I'm still going to kick your ass for it latter, but I'm too tired to carry you home tonight."

This was said with a smirk as Ichigo's reiatsu destroyed Tessai's barrier and blew a hole in Urahara's ceiling.

"Why did you have to do that?" the shopkeeper whined.

"Because you didn't tell me sooner," and with that last bit of information imparted Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the shop.

The three former captain's sat there in silence for a few minutes until Yoruichi broke the silence, "Well, I told you so."

Urahara sighed and then replied, "Indeed, it could have went much worse."

They both stared at their friend when they felt his reiatsu rise to a level they hadn't felt since before the first time he entered his gigai. Both were a little surprised at the look in his eyes, and what he said, "Did you hear what he said? As if he could ever kick my ass. Oh, you just wait. I'm going to let him have it first thing in the morning."

* * *

Karin just sighed as she pulled the pillow down further attempting to block out the sounds of sword play coming from their back yard. She looked toward Yuzu and was glad for once that her sister couldn't see, hear, or speak to spirits. Or in this case Shinigami. A new round of cursing drown out another sigh as she threw her pillow at the wall. It wasn't helping much anyway. She could tell by the pauses in sword strikes and the cursing that ensued that each was giving as good as he got.

* * *

Author's Note: Well… That was different than my norm. I hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review.


End file.
